Two for the price of one
by HelliousAngel
Summary: Because, one brother isnt enough. Onesided SasuDei. Itadei


**Author: Devil**

**Title: Two for the price of one.  
**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Characters: Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi. Deidara  
**

**Take Note: This story belongs to me. Strictly no ripping or copying any parts of the content. Reviews are more than welcomed, constructive criticism is accepted and respected. **

**Note:Slight AU. Shounen-ai.  
**

**Chapter count: 1/1**

**Disclaimer: Not my anime or characters, however the plot is entirely my creation.**

**Word count: 744 words.**

* * *

The dried autumn leaves crunched under his sneakers as the blonde made his way to the Uchiha compound

The dried autumn leaves crunched under his sneakers as the blonde made his way to the Uchiha compound. Anger boiled within his blood as he literally stomped his way there. It wasn't like Itachi to miss out something as important as the Art festival but he could at least have given a valid excuse.

Still overcome by rage, Deidara marched into Uchiha estate. He entered the main house, where Itachi and his family resided, quickly making his way down the dim living room, heading towards Itachi's room.

The house was blanketed with darkness; Deidara couldn't have possibly made his way to Itachi's room if not for his regular visits that made him memorize the directions to the room.

"Itachi!" he yelled, wanting to get hold of 21-year old quickly as he walked along the hallway to Itachi's room.

"Deidara..." a bored voice came from behind. Deidara twirled around on the same spot, to see who had spoken however; he didn't need to put much thought to it as the voice was unmistakably Itachi's.

"Itachi?" he asked, stuttering a little, wanting confirmation as the figure was barely visible in the dim hallway. However, he could make out specks of raven hair and swirling crimson eyes.

The figure neared him, getting closer, cornering him, effectively pinning him against the wall. His delicate wrists were bundled up, held against the wall, above his head. The figure's mouth touched his own.

Rage was long forgotten by Deidara, the only thing that went through his mind was lust. The other's tongue, nudged his lips, forcing them apart. Deidara opened his mouth slightly, just enough room for the other's tongue to enter his mouth and roam the moist cavern. The tongue grazed over his teeth, tickled the roof of his mouth and toyed with Deidara's tongue.

The unoccupied hand, that wasn't clutching his wrist, wandered south-wards, resting on Deidara's flat stomach before sliding under his shirt. It grazed over his slight abs before moving upwards to the blonde's sensitive nipples, toying with them.

The blonde moaned into his mouth as they continue to kiss. Once satisfied with kissing, the person's mouth moved down, lapping at the blonde's long slender neck, nipping the thin skin making the blonde grasp in pleasure.

The hand then abandoned the pert nipples, resuming their journey downwards, right down to the rim of Deidara's black skinny jeans, fondling with the belt, swiping it out in one swift movement, before unbuttoning the jeans. Deidara groaned loudly with excitement and anticipation, throwing his head back against the wall.

The person continued to do magic with his hands, nearing their ultimate actions when suddenly, the lights were flicked on.

The blonde's eye shot open, surprised, fumbling to get his act together.

"I-itachi?" he questioned as he saw the person who had switched on the lights.

If that had been Itachi, who was the person that was...

"Sasuke!" Deidara screamed, pushing the teen off him.

"What the hell is going on?" Itachi questioned, an eyebrow raised, wondering what his brother was doing to his boyfriend.

"Sa-sasuke, that, that, little runt!" Deidara yelled, reading to pounce on the boy, who broke out into a run.

Deidara chased the teen around the house, trying to catch the brat whom he had presumed was Itachi and was almost going to do it with him.

"Little fucker," Deidara panted as he watched the teenager run out of the house.

"What was happening there, Deidara?" Itachi asked, suspicious and confused by their acts.

"I thought Sasuke was you! I came here looking for you, it was all dark and all. Then, I thought I saw you. But, it was actually the little asshole. Then, he pretended to be you and went on to molest me, that little bitch," Deidara ranted, pouring out his anger.

"There, there, Dei-chan," Itachi comforted, putting his arms around his blonde.

"How can you be so calm about this Itachi? Your precious brother molested your boyfriend," Deidara said, pouting.

"Well, I will spare my brother a few moments of peace before turning his life into a living hell but before that I have some matters to settle," Itachi said, scooping up the blonde into his arms and making way to his room.

* * *

**Please leave constructive criticism/ reviews!**

**Love, Devil. **

* * *


End file.
